Bodyguard Don't Panic
by LaceNLeather24
Summary: The Bodyguard story continues as Frank and Rachel continue to build their life together.
1. Chapter 1

Bodyguard part 2- Don't Panic

The sound of a baby's cry can be heard all throughout the Marron/Farmer household. One and a half year old Frankie just fell and has a cut above his right eye. He's sitting on the bathroom counter while his daddy is trying to find the peroxide and a band aid.

"It's going to be ok baby boy I promise" Frank finds the peroxide but no bandaid, so he calls for Fletcher.

"Hey Fletch"

"Yeah Frank" he says from across the hall

"Where are the band aids I thought we bought some two weeks ago" he says holding a towel on the cut

"Should be in the medicine cabinet"

"They are not here"

"I'll go check the downstairs bathroom" Fletcher says walking out into the hall and down the stairs, his little brother Riley is right behind him. Little Riley is now six and looks up to his big brother Fletcher. Fletcher enjoys being a big brother because he is no longer the only child, he just wishes they were around his age.

Back in the bathroom Frankie is still crying his little eyes out and Frank is trying to comfort him. Peroxide is a M'Fer

"I knew I shouldn't have let you run around outside, your not very coordinated yet. Mommy is going to kill me when she sees this" Fletcher comes back with a band aide

"Found them"

"Thanks" Frank applies Neosporin on Frankie's cut and puts the band aid on "Ok your going to be ok now"

"It hurt daddy!" Frankie says still crying

"I know son"

"Mom isn't going to be too happy about this" Fletcher tells Frank looking at the big bandaid above Frankie's eye

"Do you think she will take it easy on me?" Frank asks

"To tell you the truth I don't think so"

"I knew you would say that, might as well start planning my funeral"

"She won't hurt you too bad this time"

"Oh I think she will but honestly I was watching him"

"We both know that she won't care what you have to say"

Rachel was out having lunch with a few of her old friends catching up on life and other things. She wants to check up on the boys so she excuses herself and makes the call in the hall.

The phone starts ringing and Fletcher and Frank look at each other

"That has to be mom" Fletcher says Frank feels paranoid

"I'll answer, try to get him to stop crying" he says and leaves Fletcher and Frankie to go answer "Hello"

"Hey honey took you long enough"

"Sorry the boys and I are upstairs" he says

"I just wanted to call and check up on my favorite men. So what are you guys doing?"

"Oh nothing just hanging out watching tv"

"good and everything is all right huh?"

"Well yeah" he hesitates for a moment

"What's wrong" Rachel sensing something in his voice

"Nothing to worry about"

"Frank what happened"

"Well it's nothing but Frankie had a little accident"

"What! Where"

"Don't worry it's just a scratch"

"Where did it happen Frank?"

"It doesn't matter he is ok I promise"

"I'm coming back home" She says ready to rush home

"Rachel you don't have to do that I have everything under control"

"No you don't"

"Yes I do really, I've taken care of it stay and enjoy yourself"

"I'll be home in 20 minutes, so I can see for myself"

"Baby wait a minute" Rachel has hung up leaving Frank talking to himself. He hangs up and rushes upstairs like the rapture is coming

"What did she say" Fletcher asks Frank when he comes back upstairs

"She is coming back home"

"Uh oh what did she say when you told her?"

"She said that she would be home in twenty minutes because I don't have it under control here. Geez I am on my second child you'd think she would trust me. I took care of you and Riley just fine when she would be away." Frank said

"Well there was the incident with the slid at the park"

"He was two and took it like a man"

"Mom didn't see it that way when he had to put a splint on his thumb. And the time he got out of his play pen through a hole. To this day I still don't know how he managed to do that. And the time by the pool…"

"Well thank you Fletcher for reminding me of all the times your mother has yelled at me. By the way where is Riley aren't you supposed to be watching him?"

"Oh crap, the kid" Fletcher rushes out the bathroom to go find Riley

Frank picks up Frankie who is still crying a little

"Come on daddy is going to fix you a snack and pour you some apple juice in your sippy cup, how does that sound"

"Ok" Frankie says rubbing his eyes

"Or are you tired" Frank asks and Frankie nods his head yes

"Well I will put you down for a nap and then when you wake up you can have a snack. Alright let's get you into bed. Before mommy comes home and kills me"

Frank puts Frankie down for his nap and heads downstairs to get Riley for his nap

"Riley it's time to go take your nap" Frank says to his son who is watching cartoons

"No daddy I'm watching tv" Riley tells him

"You can watch it another time but right now it's time for you to go to sleep. Come on" Frank picks Riley up and heads back upstairs to put him down too. Fletcher grabs the remote to flip through the channels. When Frank comes back down he plops down on the sofa exhausted

"Tired" Fletcher asks

"A little, getting Riley to take a nap is hard work"

"I know" Fletcher keeps flipping through the channels

"What are you doing later tonight?"

"I have a date"

"Really with the same girl?"

"No this is a different one, she goes to school across town and we met at a game last week"

"What happened to the other one?"

"It didn't work out, she had a boyfriend already and I wasn't trying to mix myself in all of that"

"Oh wow"

"Yeah she wanted the whole team, not just me"

"Well that's good that you kepted yourself out of that mess. Where are you taking her?"

"First dinner and then were going to that new go kart place."

"Are you guys planning on doing anything else?"

"If your talking about sex Frank then no, not on the first date"

"Well you're a mature young man you know right from wrong. And I don't want to give you the sex talk again"

"Which by the way you were spot on about some of those things"

"I told you"

"What are you and mom doing later?" Fletcher asks him

"I don't know because I might not be alive by tonight. But if I am, I have some cases to catch up on."

"Anything I can do?"

"I might need you to find out a couple of things for me. I'll let you know"

"Alright, well I am going to go take a nap myself. So I can be fresh for tonight"

"Don't sleep too hard, I might need you as a witness" Frank says to Fletcher as he climbs the stairs. Frank picks up the remote to try and find something to watch but there is nothing on. So he decides to go down to his office and work on some work. Frank may no longer be a bodyguard, but he is still in the game. He is now a private investigator and he loves it just as much. Rachel is still doing music and movies, but her career has been chilled for a little while now that she is taking care of three children. Not long after Riley turned two she and Frank moved into a smaller house not far from their old one. Frank still has his home from before he and Rachel met and they rent it out.

Just then Rachel walks in from the front door looking for everyone

"Guys I'm home" She says taking off her cute hat and jacket. Frank comes in from the kitchen

"Hi honey" He says going towards Rachel

"Where is Frankie?" she asks

"He is taking a nap" he tells her and she heads upstairs to go see him, Frank follows her. When she gets there Frankie is sound asleep in his little bed. Rachel takes one good look at where the band aide is then she whispers to Frank

"How did that happen?"

"He fell and hit the edge of the coffee table"

"Frank! You were supposed to be watching him"

"You know how Frankie is, he's a little clumsy and that's ok"

"I know Frank, but why weren't you watching him more carefully?"

"I just turned my head for one second and boom, he's crying and has a huge gash above his eye. I am sorry baby" He says trying to put his arms around her but she pushes him away.

"Oh stop trying to butter me up" she says leaving the room and going back downstairs "How come Everytime I go away something happens to one of the kids?"

"I don't know, boys will be boys! They like to run around and have fun. No matter what they will get hurt sometimes" Frank said

"Yeah but it always seem to happen in your care" she said back to him

"Come on , like they don't get hurt with you?"

"No they don't. All I am saying is please watch what they do, so they won't get hurt. Don't let Riley wrestle with Frankie or let them run in the house. We have a whole back yard for that."

"Alright honey" He says. Rachel takes off her jacket and goes to the living room and sits on the couch. "So before you just had to come home to all this drama, how did your day go? He asked

"I had a great time catching up with the ladies. It had been such a long time we almost didn't recognize each other." She told him as he sat down next to her

"Why don't you all get together more often?" he asked

"Were busy with our lives, especially me. Were like sisters… they are my only sisters now." Rachel starts thinking about Nikki. "I still miss her everyday Frank, and I know it was not your fault" she says

"And neither yours"

"I still blame myself sometimes. Can you believe it will be ten years next year that she has been gone."

"Yep ten years by just like that" Rachel goes on to talk some more but then the telephone rings and Frank answers it

"Hello, hi Bill how are you" Frank talks to Bill for a moment before he hands the phone to Rachel

"Hey Bill, I had a great time" Frank still hasn't told Rachel about what Nikki's true intentions were before she died. He didn't think he would ever tell her. How can you tell someone that anyway?

Rachel continued to talk and left the room to go to her office. Frank takes the news paper he was reading this morning and sits back until she comes from her office.

"So where are we with the movie project?" Rachel asks Bill

"The studio is still waiting for the uncut, they will call us to get together for the viewing" He said

"Ok and what about that diva's concert that they want me to do?" she said

"Well actually they are doing the show for you, it's a tribute!" he said excited

"What for me? Why?" she said a little confused

"Why not you, your one of the originals, all the female singers these days credits you as to who inspired them."

"Well great I can't wait" after Bill and Rachel finish talking Rachel leaves to go check on her boys. When she walks into Riley's room he is spread out all across the bed, he sleeps bad so they have put a mat on the side of his bed. Frankie is sleeping like a little angel sucking on his thumb. She passes her hand across his eye where the bandage is and he jumps just a bit in his sleep. Her last stop is Fletcher's room, she knocks and when she gets no answer she opens the door just a crack and peeks through to make sure he is alright.

Rachel goes back downstairs and finds Frank napping on the couch with the newspaper laying on his chest. She picks it up and gets him a throw blanket to cover him up. She plants a kiss on his forehead before going upstairs to take a nap herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Bodyguard part 2- Don't Panic

Chapter 2

It's later in the evening and everyone is up from their naps. Everyone is in the kitchen waiting to eat. Frank is busy looking over some documents and Riley and Frankie are entertaining themselves. Rachel is near the stove finishing up the food and trying to talk on the phone. She can barely hear the person on the other line because the boys are banging on their plates with the utensils.

"Candy, Candy, Candy, Candy" Riley starts to say and Frankie follows along not really say the D at the end

Frank is oblivious to what is going on and is more into what he is reading

"Yeah well Us Weekly can jump off a cliff with their lies, Frank and I are not on the verge of divorce and he is the father of all my kids. Yes even Fletcher might as well be." She says into the phone. The other person on the line keeps talking but Rachel is getting distracted with all the noise. "Boys please stop banging on the plates, Frank can you settle the boys down I can't hear." Frank doesn't realize that she is talking to him. "Frank…. Frank!"

"What, what's wrong?" he asked still not looking at her

"Can you get the boys to settle down, I can't cook, have a conversation, and watch them" she says

"Well get off the phone!"

"Why do I have to get off the phone? Your sitting right there you can keep an eye on them smart mouth." she tells him not wanting to start a fight, the other person on the line responds to her "No that is not the verge of divorce it is just a husband and wife disagreeing"

"Guys give me the spoons and stop screaming and yelling please" he tells them

Rachel goes back to her conversation and Frank goes back to reading. After she gets off the phone she fixes their food and sits down to eat. Fletcher comes downstairs dressed for his date.

"Hey hon, going out?" Rachel asked her son

"Yeah he has a date" Frank says taking a bite of his food

"Who's the lucky girl?" Rachel asked trying to feed Frankie

"Jasmine, she lives a couple of blocks from here" He told his mother getting a bottle of water from the fridge

"When can we meet her?" Rachel asked

"Never" Fletcher said

"Why?" Frank wanted to know

"You guys like to embarrass me remember" Fletcher said

"Were not that bad" Frank said

"Yeah just a few baby pictures here and there" Rachel told him

"And stories" Frank added

"And the girls are all intimidated by you or they are using me to be able to say that they know Rachel Marron"

"Farmer" Frank corrects him

"I don't go by that name… well publicly. I am a Farmer and a proud one." she said smiling to her husband

"Not lately though! So if we promise to be good will you bring her to meet us?" Frank told her, then going back to ask Fletcher. Rachel catches that bit which makes her side eye him

"See why do you guys want to do that anyway?" Fletcher asked his parents

"Because none of those girls were good enough for my baby" Rachel told him

"What?" Fletcher couldn't believe what he was hearing

"Especially the last one, I am positive she was a…" Frank and Rachel cover their other son's ears "Hoe!"

"And guess what, she was!" Frank said to Rachel

"How do you know?" Fletcher asked

"Well I was young once, and I have had my share of a few men"

"Really, how many?" Frank wanted to know, but he knew it could only be a few, so he thinks

"We'll talk about that and other things later" she said to him sorta staring him down

"Well I think I should be able to decide who I want in my life shouldn't I?" Fletcher said

"Well yes " Frank told him

"So if I bring her here you won't judge"

"We won't judge" Frank said then he looked at Rachel

"What? Fine I won't judge just know that she will feel my wrath if she does hurt you" She said

"Mom she is a really sweet girl, she is perfect" Rachel's son told her

"I'm sure she is" Frank said to Fletcher

"Well I gotta go" Fletcher said starting to leave

"What time will you be back?" Rachel asked

"Does it matter?" Fletcher said back to her

"Yes it matters" She said

"I just thought because it was the weekend, I didn't have a curfew"

"You thought wrong because you know I don't like you staying out past ten thirty. So please be back around that time" she asked

"What is this the Cosby show? Come on mom I am a responsible young man, I never give you guys any trouble. Can't I just stay out late for once? Frank." he told her getting impatient

Frank looks at Fletcher then at Rachel

"He does have a point, we trust him" Frank said to his wife but she wasn't trying to hear any of that so she ignored that response

"Why do you want to stay out that late anyway? Are you planning on having sex with the girl?" she wanted to know

"Sex, Sex, Sex…" baby Frankie pipes up with and Rachel puts a spoon full of food in his mouth to stop his repeating

"No it's not that, I just want to be able to hang out. Come on mom no curfew" Fletcher begs

"Rachel we can give him a chance to prove himself" Frank said to his wife

"Fine, Fletcher you have no curfew on weekends, but it would help if you made it in by 12am."

"Thanks mom!" he kisses her cheek and kisses Frank's too "I promise I won't let you down" Fletcher finishes saying his goodbyes and then he leaves.

"I hope he is telling the truth about wanting to just hang out" Rachel said to Frank

"We both know Fletcher can be trusted, it's just that he has never put our trust to the test" Frank said back

"I just don't want a bad crowd influencing our son"

"We have nothing to worry about, Fletcher is not a follower"

"He gets that from me!" she smiles a little at her words "And in other matters what were those comments that you made about?" Rachel asked

"Just the truth" he said

"the truth Frank?"

"Yes and were going to talk about your potty mouth in front of the kids too!"

Later after Frank and Rachel put the boys to sleep in their rooms, they went downstairs into the game room to have their conversation.

"What I don't understand is why you feel the need to throw those smart remarks out there?" Rachel said

"What smart remark?" Frank was trying to shoot a little pool with his wife, that is how they talked things over when they were in the middle of battle. They never really had any arguments with each other, but when they did they would keep going at it. Lately it seems that they have been making remarks to each other more often. One day everything is fine and the next they are back at it, they are making it into a habit and it is time to talk.

"Like you don't know what your doing" she said back watching him hit the white ball

"What did I do now Rachel?"

"Besides not watching Frankie like you were supposed to?"

"I knew that was going to come back and bite me in the ass, the way you handled it earlier was just not you" he misses his ball and Rachel goes in to start her hits

"Well that was the same thing you were doing earlier tonight at dinner. Not paying attention to anything around you. For an ex- bodyguard you sure have a bad habit there" She said back to him leaning over the pool table "

"For your information I was reading some notes on a case. And I am sorry for not handling the boys while you were gossiping on the phone."

"I was not gossiping. I was trying to set the record straight to the press. The world thinks we are breaking up and the boys are not for you. All this bullshit pisses me off!" Rachel sinks a couple into the holes on a single shot

"So ignore what they have to say, it's not like they haven't said this before"

"Well true, but I had to make a statement this time"

"Well someone in your camp is selling stories"

"And I will find out who, but until then I just want us to focus on each other and our family" she asked

"Ok we already do" he said

"I mean let's not fight, especially in front of the kids" she said back to make it more clearer

"Alright no more petty fights that you start"

"See that right there is what I am talking about"

"I just do it to annoy you for laughs" she sinks more ball in and wins the game

"How did I just lose?" he asked

"I am pretty good when I am upset"

"Like I got one chance and that was it." he said

"Well that's what you get messing with Rachel Farmer" Rachel said

"So back to the topic since it is my turn to talk, how many guys have you been with?" he asks

"Before you or after?"

"Wait what!" he said

"You know I'm kidding"

"I don't know, you used to go on tour a lot so maybe you could have had a one night stand"

"Really you think I would do that to you"

"No"

"Alright then and why are you asking about that now? We have been together for eight years so why does it matter"

"Well come to think of it we never had that conversation, I don't think we did"

"Your right we have never talked about that, but that was because once we got together nothing else mattered. We love each other no matter what we did in our past." she said

"So how many have you slept with?" He still wanted to know

"Alright including Fletcher's father… Four and that is the honest truth" she said

"Really five?" he said smirking

"Yes five and it was such a long time ago I really can't believe I even remembered the number. But yes I have been with four people and none of them were important in my life except Fletcher's father. The rest were just boyfriends." They were both standing next to each other ready for another game

"I thought it would have been more than that" He told her

"Well that was the press lying and such, but just four and I promise you that."

"Good" he says looking at her and back to the pool table

"And how many women came before me?" She now wanted to know his count

"You know what I am a little tired, let's just go get some sleep." he said yawning a little

"Uh no your going to give me that number or I will keep you here all night" she said

"Your going to keep me hostage?"

"Yes kicking your ass in pool!"

"Are you sure there is nothing else that you want to do to me?" he asked referring to sex

"Not tonight honey" she says

"Why not?" Frank wrapped his arms around her waist

"I just don't feel like it!" she wrapped her arms around his waist "Besides, I have to wait up for Fletcher"

"I promise it will be quick"

"Frank your never quick"

"It's that new trainer you have isn't it? He's filling in for me too much. He's young…"

"Handsome and he has a nice butt!" Rachel said

"Oh now he has to go! How can I compete with that?"

"But nothing compares to you" she smiled at him and went in for a kiss, maybe she would let Frank have his way with her tonight.

The next morning Frank and Rachel were asleep in bed when their two youngest came into the room to wake them up. Riley climbs in through the foot of the bed and Frankie goes over to Rachel's side of the bed to wake her.

"Daddy are you sleeping?" Riley asked his father

"Riley what are you doing up so early?"

"I woke up and wanted to eat, my stomach is growling" Riley told his father leaning on his chest. Rachel felt someone tugging on the back of her shirt and turned over to find her baby boy smiling at her. His band aide was still intact but you can tell he was trying to take it off.

"Morning baby, want to sleep next to momma?" she asked and he shook his head "Come on" she leans over and picks him up. He and Rachel cuddle back to sleep and Frank gets out of bed to fix Riley some breakfast.

The two go downstairs and Frank pulls out two bowls for some cereal while Riley tries to sit on one of the bar the stools.

"Riley get down from there"

"Why can't I sit here?"

"Because you can fall, those stools are too big for you take a seat at the table" Riley goes to sit down

"What kind of cereal do you want to eat?" Frank asked looking in the pantry

"Captain Crunch"

"Good choice" Frank looks out the kitchen window to make sure Fletcher's car is there. Rachel didn't get to see if Fletcher made it home last night because she was too busy doing things with him. After they made love both of them fell right asleep. His car is there.

"Can I pour the milk?" Riley asked

"Do you promise not to spill"

"Yeah"

"Ok you can pour the milk" Frank said handing the milk jug to his son. Then the kitchen back door opens and Fletcher comes in.

"Morning fam"

"Morning son"

"Hi Fletcher" said Riley

"Went for a jog?" Frank asked

"Yeah"

"So how did the date go?" Frank asked

"It went great, we got along well and we have the same interest" Fletcher said to Frank, but Frank noticed the hickies on Fletcher's neck

"Well well look what we have there" Frank said drawing attention to the dark spots on him

"What"

"Someone had a really good time last night! Better not let Rachel see that!"

"Ok I guess we did have a good night, but that was all that happened. Just kissing"

"I'm sure"

"Mom must know that I have already lost my virginity right?"

"She doesn't like to think about you doing that stuff though. She wants to remain her sweet little boy forever."

"Well I am a man now she needs to understand that" he said

Back upstairs Rachel was now sitting in bed with her son

"I like how you think you can just come into mommy and daddy's bed without a diaper thinking I won't notice. Are you still taking that thing off again?" Rachel asked her son

"Yes!" Frankie said with a smile

"You must be ready to be potty train then?"

"No" he told her

"Well stop taking it off. Stay here while mommy goes get you a diaper." She puts Frankie in the middle of the bed while she goes across the hall to his room. When she gets back he is gone and she goes to look for him

"Frankie where are you? It's too early to play hide and seek so come out." She looks under the bed and he isn't there. Then she looks in the closet and doesn't find him, she checks the bath room and still no Frankie.

"Where in the world is he?" She says coming out of she and Franks bathroom. Then she sees Frankie high tailing it from behind the bedroom door with no clothes on. She starts to chase him down the hall trying to keep up with him. He thinks it is the funniest thing in the world!

"Frankie come back here"

"No!" which was his favorite word which she was starting to dislike. Frankie ran down stairs almost tripping which put Rachel into over drive.

Back downstairs Frank, Fletcher, and Riley are eating their bowls of cereal when Frankie flew in just as Rachel caught him and picked him up.

"What happened here?" Frank said looking at them

"Your son decided to take off his clothes and then run away from me. He is still taking off his diaper btw"

"Guess it's potty training time"

"No" Frankie told them both

"Come on baby let's put you in some clothes and a fresh diaper, and don't take it off okay" Rachel said to Frankie

"No" he is trying to squirm out of her arms

"Fletcher how was your night?" she asked

"We had a good time"

"Really, and what's that there on your neck?" she wanted to know


	3. Chapter 3

Again thanks for the review guys I appreciate them and I am ecstatic that you all are enjoying the stories. I still have a lot going on right now and a big test coming up. But I will still publish as often as I can. Thank you all

* * *

Bodyguard part 2- Don't Panic

Chapter 3

Rachel is at Fletcher's bedroom door knocking.

"Come in" Fletcher said from inside and so she walked in. Fletcher was sitting on his bed leaning against his head board reading. He had a few books beside him which didn't surprise her because he always loved boats. But he had a pamphlet in his hand for the Navy.

"Hey" she said

"Hi mom what's up?"

"Nothing I just wanted to check in on you"

"You wanted to know about the hickies on my neck"

"That too" she sat next to him at the end of the bed "What are you reading?' she asked

"Just some information on the Navy" he told her

"Fletcher we talked about this" she said

"We didn't talk about anything, you did all the talking and didn't even let me speak. I want to join the Navy when I graduate mom, it's a great opportunity, learn new things, see the world"

"You've seen the world with me, what is there left to see"

"I get to protect my country…"

"I want you to go to college first and then maybe we can talk about what you can do"

"Mom just hear me out, listen to what the Navy does come on"

"Fletcher you are going to college first and that is the end of that"

"Mom"

"Fletcher!"

"Never mind" Fletcher gets up from his bed and puts on his shoes "You won't listen to me or anything, you never let me make my own decisions. I am not a baby anymore ok I should be able to decide what I want to do and how I will live my life!"

"I want you to have something to fall back on Fletcher, what if you decide that you don't like the Navy then what?" she asks

"I will make that decision when I get there but for right now it is my choice"

"And it will be on my money! Where are you going?"

"Out" He walks out of his bedroom and Rachel follows not long after

Frank and the boys are outside in the back yard tidying up the lawn. Riley is making a pile and Frankie keeps jumping in it.

"Frankie stop" Riley tells his little brother who doesn't pay him any attention, he just keeps on rolling in it. They hear a car leave speeding off as Rachel comes outside with some drinks for them.

"I brought some lemonade for you guys to cool off" Riley runs towards her and Frankie follows trying to keep up. Frank turns off the weed eater to go get him a glass. "Here you go guys" she says

"Aww mommy I wanted the purple" Riley said watching his little brother take it

"Riley it's a sippy cup and you don't use those anymore. Here is yours red is your favorite color" she told him

"No it's not, I want purple" he said

"Fine I will go and get you the purple" Rachel hands Frank his glass and he thanks her with a smack on the rear

"Oww Frank" she says surprised

"I can't help it, it looks so good" he says to her and she gives him a peck on the lips before heading inside to change cups. "Where is your drink?" he asked Riley

"Mommy has it" he told his father

Rachel comes back outside with a purple cup for Riley. "Here hon" she said

"Thanks mommy" he takes his cup and starts drinking it with his top and straw. He and Frankie walk away to go sit down on the grass

"Thanks honey, we were fixing to go inside to get some" Frank told his wife

"Well I figured you guys would be about ready for it"

"Where's Fletcher, I can use some help with washing the patio"

"He's not here"

"That was the car I heard leave. Well where did he go?"

"I don't know, we had a disagreement about what he should do after he graduates" she said

"Well I agree with him" he said

"I know you do, I just want the best for my kids, I don't want them to make a mistake that they might regret later" she told him taking a sip of her own lemonade

"What mistake did you make?"

"A couple actually during my youth. But if it wasn't for those mistakes I wouldn't be the person I am today. I am very protective of you guys I really am."

"Yes you are but you have to let us, I mean them grow"

"Why do you always have the best advice? You always make me see differently"

"Because that is how I am. But you don't need me to tell you these things because you already know it. You just don't listen to yourself."

"I need to start doing that maybe it will save me trouble"

The two of them take a seat at the patio table and watch the kids

"Even though they are a handful at times I want another one"

"Another one?" Frank said

"Yeah, I want my girl. I love my boys don't get me wrong, but it would be nice to have another girl in the house. I want to be able to dress her up and teach her how to bake"

"You barely know how to cook"

"Oh hush I am getting better, and my baking skills are on point. I wanna do all the things I did with my mom and sister. I'd like the boys to have a sister and you to have a daddy's little princess"

"That would be nice and we always talked about having a village full. But I don't know if we should have some right now, we still have so much going on and Frankie is only a year old."

"I'm not talking about now maybe in a couple of years we can have just one more." she said

"Were not getting any younger either. You'll be forty in 2 years"

"Don't remind me, and your nearing fifty let's throw that out there too"

"I am not there yet so stop trying to push me over the hill. Where do you see us in ten years?"

"Retired, still raising our kids, still in love"

"You won't replace me with a younger fella?"

"As if I could ever let you go. You're my everything I never want this to end"

"It won't" he told her taking another sip "You know we'll probably be grandparents in ten years!"

"I'll still be too young to be somebody's grandma! Can you imagine that you and I being called grandma and grandpa, well I can imagine you being called that. Not me though those days are far ahead"

"I will be the first to call you grandma in the hospital, that will be the first word I teach our grandchild!"

"I will kill you at that hospital if you utter one word. The only thing I want to hear from you on that day is Rachel the baby is so beautiful, just like you!"

"That really is something I would say." Riley and Frankie finish with their lemonade and goes bring it to there parents

"All done" Rachel asked

"Yes" Riley said

"Yesssttt" Frankie repeated

"You guys gonna stay here with daddy or do you want to come inside?" she said Frankie went to her and laid his head on her lap

"I have to finish picking up the leaves mommy" Riley said

"Ok, and I guess you want to fall asleep" she asked Frankie and he just nodded his head and put his thumb in his mouth. "I'm going inside with him, can you take the tray in when you guys finish?" she asked Frank

"Yeah sure" he told her and she got up and brought Frankie in the house for any early nap

"Hey would you like to help me clean the patio too?" Frank asked Riley

"How long will that take?" said Riley

"Not long were just hosing it down that won't take long. What's wrong you have something to do?"

"Yeah the cartoons are on"

"You have all day to watch cartoons, spending time with me is better though"

"Daddy I always spend time with you"

"No you don't, you never take me to the baseball games anymore, we never play race cars, you don't play legos with me either"

"I've been busy"

"It's always an excuse"

"Daddy I will play legos with you today ok"

"Ok, and I want to build something that is spectacular!"

"What's spectacular?" Riley asked

"Well it's a big word and it means very noticeable among others. Like Rachel Farmer is such a spectacular sight!" he told him

"Who's Rachel?" Riley asked

"You don't know your mother's name?"

"I thought mommy's name was mommy" he says so innocently

"What is my name?" Frank asked his son

"Daddy"

"No my name is Frank but of course to you guys we are mommy and daddy. I can't believe you don't know our names. You have never heard anyone call us Frank and Rachel?"

"I don't pay attention to grown ups!"

Later that evening Rachel and Frankie are sitting on the sofa watching his Dora The Explorer video tapes. He seems to enjoy every second of it while she is a little bored. It does give her a good reason to brush up on the little Spanish that she knows. Frank and Riley are in the game room playing with toys and Fletcher hasn't come home yet. Rachel started to get worried since she hasn't heard anything from him yet.

"Momma!" Frankie said pointing at the tv screen

"Yeah I see honey, swiper is coming!" she said to him

"Swipa no swipe!" Frankie repeated along with the video and it was especially cute to Rachel when Frankie said "Aw Man!"

"You are so adorable" she told her son and tickled him and he just laughed. "I love you"

"I luv mommy" he says back cupping her face with both of his hands

"Close enough" and she gives him a peck on the lips

Fletcher walks into the house and goes down the hall straight to the kitchen. Rachel hears him come in but she doesn't get to see him.

"Fletcher why are you coming in so late?" he hears his mother ask from nearby. He grabs a banana and a soda and goes to meet her in the den.

"I was at Nathan's house playing video games, I lost track of time."

"I was worried because you didn't return any of my calls and you neglected to say where you were going"

"Well I am back so no need to worry" he told her

"Have you eaten anything?" she asked as he came into the den

"Yeah, this is just a snack"

"If you get hungry again there is some leftovers in the fridge"

"Ok" he told her and headed upstairs

"Daddy don't build it so high it's going to fall" Riley told his father who was in the process of building a lego skyscraper

"It won't fall" he told his son

"Yes it will" Riley said to him as Frank put a couple of more pieces on top. Then the whole thing collapsed and Riley just shook his head

"I told you!" Riley told him

"I should have listened to you huh." Frank said. The two of them start picking up the pieces to put back in the box

"So what should we do now?" Riley asked

"I think we should call it a night and go relax" he told his son

Fletcher is getting settled in his room and he is near his dresser drawer. He pulls out a bag of marijuana and some rolling papers. He sticks it in a sock and puts it in his bottom drawer. Frank takes Riley to his office in the basement to check a few emails and such. Riley sits in one of the chairs while Frank is near the computer and he sees a sword hanging up on the wall. He is admiring it from afar but he wants to take it down and play with it.

"Daddy what's that" he asked pointing at it, Frank looks up at it too and remembers the day he got it, the day he hung it up, and the night it was taken down only once.

"It is a samurai sword"

"What does it do?" Riley asked

"It protects, it's just for show though" he told him

"Can I see it?"

"Yeah" Frank picked Riley up and held him so he could see the sword on the wall

"Wow it's so shiny! When did you get it cause I never seen it before"

"A long time ago before you were born"

"Why don't you take it down?"

"It's a collectable and I cherish it so much"

"Do you ever play with it?" he asked looking at his daddy

"No I don't"

"Oh" Riley said looking back at the sword

Later that night the kids are asleep and Frank and Rachel are lying in bed all hugged up and talking

"Sing me a song" Frank says

"Why don't you sing me a song? You know a couple"

"Yeah but you're the Rachel "The Voice" Marron, you can sing anything!"

"I'm not singing anything to you unless you sing to me first"

"What do you want me to sing?"

"Anything you want"

"Ok here is something I heard on the radio the other day it's an oldie but you'd like it" Frank starts to sing to her "If your horny let's do it ride it my pony!" she hits Frank on his shoulder

"Ow baby that still hurts from time to time"

"I'm sorry honey" she kisses his arm where he took a bullet for her "But I knew a song like that was coming"

"Well you asked me to sing something" he told her

"Sing something meaningful"

"You sing something meaningful, it's your turn" he said

"Ok give me a moment" she thinks for a minute "Do you want to hear one of my songs"

"Yeah every time I hear you sing those, it's like hearing it for the first time"

"You give good love to me, never too much will never be. So good take this heart of mine" she goes on to sing and Frank closes his eyes and listens to her serenade him "Never too much, Frank you give good love!" she kisses him on the lips and he licks them.

"Why do you do this to me?" he says

"Do what?"

"You just have this power that makes me go crazy, crazy enough to do anything. You don't know how deep in love I am with you."

"I know how deep I have you under my spell" she said

Fletcher is in his room just finishing up getting ready to go to a party. He has to sneak out of the house so his parents won't know. He leaves his room through his window and climbs down with a rope. Thankfully his room is not too far down or he would need another way to escape. He knew he should have asked his them about the party but he is so mad at his mom right now, he can barely speak to her. Fletcher wasn't the type of kid to give trouble he wasn't but if his mother wouldn't let him live his life, then we was going to take control. Until he has her full attention he was going to be doing things his way only his way.

Fletcher walks a block from his house to wait for his friends to pick him up. When they finally arrive a couple of minutes later he jumps in the car and they speed off.

"Welcome to the dark side Fletcher" one of his friends says

"Sneaking out at night, smoking weed and drinking… you just keep on surprising me my friend" another says handing him a joint

"Just start keep passing the blunt and shut up!" Fletcher says from the back seat with a friend

"You bang that girl you met yet?" one of them asked

"No not yet"

"What are you waiting for then?"

"I actually like her guys come on, and not every girl is a hoe"

"Fletcher's gonna hit it and quit it just like the rest"

During the night Fletcher returns home buzzing and tries to climb up to his window. He almost falls trying to keep his balance going up the wall and makes it back in. But he stumbles onto the floor which makes a loud noise so he hurries to get into bed before anyone comes to see what is going on.

Rachel and Frank awake in unison from the loud bang she hears, and panics

"What the hell was that" he asked her

"You think someone is trying to break in?" she said

"I'll go and check it out" he gets out of bed and puts on his boxers and a shirt. He gets his gun out from a box on the top shelf of their closet and goes into defense mode. Frank checks on the boys and they are safe and sound, then he heads for Fletcher's room to check on him. He is tossing a little but he is asleep so Frank leaves to go scope out the rest of the house. When he gets back he tells Rachel that nothing is out of order and the alarms are still on.

"Then what the hell did we just hear?" she asked

"I don't know maybe Fletcher could have fallen out of bed in his sleep."

"He does do that from time to time. I don't know but in the morning were going to check the whole house"

"I already did" he told her

"It's dark in here so maybe something fell and you didn't see it" she said

"Fine let's just get back to sleep." he told her as she went back into his arms

Fletcher creeps out of his bed to undress and tries not to make any noise, one close call was enough for the rest of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry haven't been updating but here is a little something to tie you guys down for a little while. I will be back with more and once again thank you for all of your support guys.

* * *

Bodyguard part 2- Don't Panic

"Mommy I'm going to miss my game!" Rachel was in the kitchen with Riley and Frankie searching for her car keys. Riley played little league football and his game was starting in 20 minutes. Frank was away for a couple of days on an assignment so she was juggling the load by herself for now.

"I know honey, instead of catching a fit help me look for the car keys" she said to him

"Which keys"

"The one that says Range Rover, the letters are white and the background is green" she told him

Frankie was standing near drinking his sippy cup getting juice all over his shirt. He stood there watching his mother fly around the kitchen.

"Here mommy" Riley hands Rachel the car keys

"Where were they?" she asked

"You asked me to hold it"

"Oh yeah, sorry honey" she got the keys from her son and called for Fletcher

Fletcher heard his mother calling him from downstairs so he went to meet her

"What's up?"

"Your brothers and I are going to the game, so we'll be back later. If your hungry order a pizza or something. Are you sure you don't want to come?" she asked him again

"No I have a lot of studying to do"

"Alright well I love you and if you leave the house please don't forget to lock up"

"Ok I won't this time"

"I mean it" Rachel grabs her purse and scoops Frankie in her arms

"Ok mom trust me I won't"

"We'll see you later then" she says leaving out the door with her kids

"You guys have fun and be safe" Fletcher told her as he closed the door

Rachel and the kids were on their way to the drive way when her cell phone rings

"Hello"

"Hey baby"

"Hi honey how is your trip?" she asked

"Boring, everything is going great with this case but I am just bored. "

"I know but it won't be too long before you come home. I am sure there has to be something for you to do while in Nevada City. Look around or something don't stay cooped up in that hotel room"

"Well there's nothing. What are you guys up to?" Frank was in his hotel room at the foot of the bed tossing a tiny ball in the air that Riley had given to him before he left.

"Trying to make it to Riley's football game before it starts."

"Let me talk to him right quick" he asked, Rachel hands the phone to her son when they get to the car.

"Here your father wants to speak to you" Riley takes the phone and Rachel starts putting Frankie in his car seat.

"Hi daddy!"

"Hey sport, how are we feeling about today's game?" Frank asked his son

"I can't wait to play and then after mommy promised that we could go for pizza afterwards" he said excitingly

"That's great enough for me, and have you been practicing that move I showed you?"

"Yeah daddy everyday"

" Good alright I love you and good luck. Put mommy back on the phone"

"When are you coming home daddy I miss you"

"I miss you too I promise I will be back by this weekend. Okay"

"Ok daddy I love you too." Riley gives the phone back to Rachel and then he gets into the car

"I feel bad that I have been gone all week Rachel"

"We all miss you by the way, when you get back we all should go out for dinner. And then we will have a fun night after we put the kids to bed."

"That sounds interesting maybe I should come back now!"

"No you do what you have to do and then when you get back it's going to go down."

"Damn right?"

"Look were leaving now, so we will call you later tonight"

"I will be patiently waiting. I love you and tell the kids I love them too."

"Alright bye"

"Bye baby" Frank hung up the phone. It was after 5:30 pm and he had the rest of the night off. He thought about it for a moment and decided to take Rachel's advice and explore the city. Frank ended up going to a bar that was 2 minutes away from his hotel. The bar was different from his usual spot back in LA but it would have to do. When he walked in there were a few people around the pool tables and one or two people sitting at the bar. 80s rock was playing in the back ground and a young female was behind the bar serving the drinks.

"What can I get you sir?" the young barmaid asked Frank as he took a seat to at the far end.

"Just a beer please" he told her.

"Coming right up" She filled up a cup and gave it to him

"Thank you"

Frank sips on his beer and tries to relax. A little while later the young female comes back to make conversation.

"Would you like another beer or are you fine?" she asked

"I'll take another one" he said and she came back not long later

"So where are you from?" she asked

"How can you tell?" he asked her

"Your not like other guys around here. Your very calm and polite"

"Oregon, Bend to be exact" he sad starting his second beer

"Well what are you doing in this small town?" she had a thick southern accent

"On a business trip"

"What kind of business trip if you don't mind me asking"

"Well I am in marketing for a software business."

"You must see a lot of exciting places during your travels"

"I do, your not from around here either are you?" Frank was now asking her the questions now

"I'm not, I just moved here from Alabama"

"Why so far away from home?"

"I needed a change of pace, I ended up moving away from a small town just to go to another. It's great though I love seeing new faces. My name is Katelynn by the way"

"Gavin" he said The two of them continued talking and they talked for the rest of the evening. Frank continued his beers and his conversation with Katelynn.

Back home Rachel was in her and Frank's bathroom having a hard time giving Frankie a bath. Riley was on their bed jumping up and down without Rachel knowing.

She had Frankie in her arms while the water was running. He was clinging to her like white on rice because he didn't like taking baths.

"No bath momma" he said shaking his head left to right

"Yes a bath, tonight!" she said back nodding her head up and down. Fletcher had gone to a friend's house for the night so she was letting the boys sleep with her like they had been all week. "Riley what are you doing?" she asked hearing her bed make the same squeak noise it makes when she and Frank are….

"Nothing" he said as he landed on his bottom to stop jumping

"You better get under the covers now and close your eyes" she told him

"But you said I could watch the cartoons"

"That was what you were supposed to be doing right now not jumping on my bed. Close your eyes and go to sleep, you have school in the morning." she said while getting Frankie out of his close and diaper

"And you why don't we try to use the potty right now?"

"No!" he told her

"Ok then only when your ready" she picked him up and put him in the tub and like always he just stood there.

"Frankie sit down"

"Nooooo" he said trying to get out and Rachel had to force him to stay in. Frankie ended up getting Rachel a little wet in the process not to mention everything else in the bathroom. After she settle the kids into bed she called Frank's hotel to check in with him and for the kids to say goodnight. No one picked up at his room so she called his cell phone and got a busy tone.

"Hmm I wonder where he is, he knew that we would be calling"

"Did you get daddy mommy?" Riley asked

"No baby he must not be there. We can call him in the morning so let's just get some sleep" she told her son

"Ok" Riley cuddled up to his mother like his little brother already was

After Katelynn's shift she stayed at the bar to keep Frank company. Frank never warmed up to people just like that right away before, but Katelynn was different. The two laughed and drank all night that is why Frank missed his wife's calls. They even played pool until midnight when she took a very drunken Frank back to her place for the night.

The next morning Frank woke up with a excruciating headache, he noticed that he wasn't in his hotel room, nor did he have recollection of night before's events.

"Shit" he said. He also had on no clothes except for his briefs. Then he remembered what he did last night, but his memory was still unclear as to if he broke his marriage vows. Frank was now in panic mode and ready to get out of that apartment. He didn't see Kate anywhere so he found his clothes and headed out afterwards. When he got to his hotel he took a hot shower, packed up everything, and checkout. His mission was to drive back to Los Angeles and confess to Rachel, but confessing what he did to her would be like signing his own death certificate. He spent the whole drive back home thinking about what he had done to his wife. He hated himself for allowing those events that took place. All he ever thought of during that week was his family and he just threw it all away for a drunken cheap thrill. The headache didn't help either, it was like a punishment from God for what he did. When he made it back to LA he drove around in the area for another hour, before he decided to go home and either tell her or don't mention it. He chose not to speak of his indiscretion.

When Frank walked into the house he heard the tv in the distance and the kids playing. Rachel was in the kitchen meanwhile making snacks for her boys, and Fletcher was sitting at the kitchen table studying.

Frank walked into the living room with guilt written all over his face but when he seen his boys all he could do was smile.

"Hey guys" he said to them and they turned around when they seen him

"Daddy!" Riley shouted and ran towards him with Frankie right behind. He scooped his kids up and gave hugs and kisses to them each. Rachel heard Riley and looked at Fletcher who looked at her and they both went to the living room.

"Frank!" Fletcher exclaimed and went to give him a hug too.

"Frank what are you doing here? I thought you were coming back tomorrow morning" Rachel asked

Frank was still holding the boys unsure if he should even get near Rachel. He feared that maybe she would know what he did or set off any of her "he cheated" alarms.

"My case finished early so I just decided to come back today."

"Well welcome home honey" she told him she was waiting for her hug and kiss but instead Frank went sit on the sofa with the boys to watch tv. Fletcher looked at his mother and shrugged his shoulders and went back to the kitchen. Later during the evening Fletcher volunteered to take his brothers out for pizza while their parents spent a couple of hours together. Frank was reluctant to let them go, but that was only made known to himself. Soon as the kids left Rachel wanted to go upstairs and make love.

"I'm sorry baby I'm a little tired tonight. All that driving and such" he said as she began to undress him

"I will help you relax"

"But baby…"

"Come on Frank you have been waiting for this all week why the sudden change of heart"

"No change, just no energy" he said as she started to kiss him on his neck Frank ended up giving in and made love to his wife.

After their evening of delight they laid in bed and Rachel started asking Frank questions

"So where were you last night? I called the hotel and you didn't pick up in your room, then I called your cell phone. What happened." Rachel had her head on his chest so she couldn't see the horror on his face. He was already unfortable with taking her to bed after what happned. "Why did I get drunk, why?" he asked his mind.

"Well I decided to go on the stake out again, so that is why you couldn't get in touch with me. And I think I let my cell phone die too. I'm sorry honey"

"Oh ok well I am glad you decided to pack it in early and come home. The kids and I missed you so much." she said snuggling closer to him. Could she feel his heart racing or notice the invisible sweat pouring from his face? The next day Frank was the same, to Rachel he did seem odd but she didn't really pay it any mind. Frank had taken their boys out to the batting cages and later they would all go out for dinner. Rachel decided to hang back and plan her schedule for the upcoming months. She producing a few movies due out next year so she was getting ready for that, and the diva's tribute was in a month so she had to do that too. The whole afternoon was spent in her office until she finished taking care of her business. After that she went upstairs to collect some clothes to put in to wash. When she seen Frank hadn't unpacked his suit case yet, she did it for him. Knowing Frank he would never get to it.

As she unpacked all his things she decided to check his pockets to make sure he nothing was in them. She found only his wallet in one back pocket along with a paper that was behind it. She read it


	5. Chapter 5

I am sorry that this is even shorter, but this is like a part two to chapter 4 I guess, or it was going to be. IDK just enjoy guys

* * *

Bodyguard part 2- Don't Panic

_Sorry you had to wake up to an empty place but I had to be to my other job this morning. I enjoyed our night together and will never forget you. Look me up next time you are in town. Nothing but laughs and love_

Katelynn

Rachel kept reading the note over and over again unable to digest it. She had been sitting on her bed for almost fifteen minutes with it in her hand. She wanted to cry but the tears wouldn't come out because now she was feeling the anger roll over her. Did Frank really cheat on her?

It was an hour later and raining heavily outside when Frank and the kids pulled into the drive way . Frank had pushed his troubles in the back of his mind and tried to make the best of his day. Fletcher had gotten out to take Frankie down and Frank was unbuckling Riley out of his seat to go inside.

"You guys get inside while I park the car in the garage" he told them

The boys couldn't wait to tell their mother about their day. But when they got inside everything was calm inside and she wasn't playing any music. She must be watching a movie they thought. When they walked into the living room though Rachel was sitting down in a chair looking out the living room. She had a box of tissue next to her and Fletcher and Riley could tell she was crying.

"Hi mommy!" Riley with glee in his tiny little voice but all Rachel could do was turn to her boys with nothing to say. She wanted to say something but all she could feel was sadness and the tears were still streaming down her face.

"Mom what's wrong?" Fletcher asked still holding Frankie and Riley walked up to his mother

"Mommy why you cry?" he asked her holding her hand but she couldn't answer him. Frank had walked in from the garage into the kitchen. He heard their voices and went to the living room. When Rachel seen Frank come in she told the boys to go upstairs.

"Fletcher take your brothers upstairs and put on a movie for them, ok."

"But mom"

"Fletcher just do what I ask please" she told him and he did as she asked

"Baby what's wrong why are you crying?" Frank asked going over to her. Rachel waited a moment to compose herself. She took Katelynn's note that was sitting on the window seal and read it to him. He felt the horror come back again.

"Who the hell is Kate Frank?" she asked

"Rachel wait!"

"Who the hell is she? Is she the real reason why you didn't call us that night Frank? You were too busy fucking her!" Rachel had risen from the chair and was coming for Frank he began to back up not knowing what she would do next.

"Baby let me explain this to you"

"And then you had the nerve to come back here and screw me like nothing happened." she said her voice getting louder and louder. The boys heard the yelling going on downstairs and Fletcher louded the tv to drown out the noise so his younger brothers didn't have to hear anymore.

"Rachel please just calm down and let me explain"

"Explain then"

"We met at a bar and we both had too much to drink. I woke up the next morning and…"

"You slept with her" Rachel felt the tears

"I don't know because I don't remember. All I know is that I woke up with just my briefs"

"Then you slept with her! Omg I can't believe you did this to me" she screamed in anger and tears

"Rachel I'm sorry" he said coming close to her but she slapped his hands away and walked away from him

"Why would you do this Frank, do this to us and our children?"

"I don't know baby, I can't tell you why I did it. I didn't intend to cheat I wouldn't purposely risk my family for a cheap thrill. I love you too much for that. All I can do is blame it on the alchohol."

"Why did you allow yourself to get drunk like that anyway?"

"I…" he hesitated "I don't know baby"

"Don't call me that I hate you, I hate you so much"

"Don't say that Rachel"

"No I mean it, you turned out to be just like the other men in my life all cheats. I gave you everything Frank my heart, my soul, my life. I hate you and I could never forgive you for this!" after that she went to leave the room and Frank goes after her. He grabs her arm to pull her back to him so they can finish talking.

"Let go of me Frank!" she told him

"No baby I want to finish talking about this" as he said that she slapped the shit out of him. His face stung but it wasn't worse than his broken heart. He could only imagine the pain his wife was feeling.

"Please go just leave"

"Rachel please"

"Just go, I can't stand to look at you right now. I can't be around you, you make me sick." she went to her office and Frank had no choice. He figured he caused enough trouble so he would do everyone a favor and leave. Frank packed a few things and went to Fletcher's room to say goodbye to the boys.

"Frank what happened?" Fletcher asked and then he seen a bag in Frank's hand "Where are you going?"

"I'm spending the night at the other house, I will be back in the morning. Don't worry guys everything is ok" he told his boys

"Daddy don't leave again, you just came back!" Riley spoke up

"I have to go son but I will be back I promise. You guys give me a hug" the three boys hugged Frank "I love you guys no matter what." he said and then he left and went downstairs to look for Rachel. He made it to her door and went to knock but he could hear her crying heavily so he just left. He couldn't wait until the next day so he could talk to her. But Rachel still couldn't face Frank the next day or the day after that. Fletcher still didn't know what was going on with his parents and he didn't want to know. Whatever it was must have been bad enough for Frank to be gone for three days. Fletcher had been bringing the kids to see him at Frank's old house that he had been renting out. Finally he went see Frank by himself after school and decided to come out and ask Frank what he did.

"Where are your brother's?" Frank asked

"Riley is still at school and Frankie is with Mom" he said

"How is she doing?" Frank asked like he did everyday since Rachel asked him to leave their home

"Still the same. What happened between you two?"

"Well son I'm going to be honest with you. I love your mother very much, I've loved her since the first moment we met but I did something that broke her heart. I regret what I did, if I did do anything because I can't really remember. I would never purposely intend to hurt her or you guys. I am sorry this is happeneing but this is what your mother wants for now.

"What did yo udo exactly?" Fletcher had a feeling it might be infidelity and he was right

"I had a one night stand while away this past week."

"You what!"

"I'm sorry son"

"Why Frank?"

"I was drunk son, I don't know what came over me"

"So you don't even remember what you did? Then how do you know if you really did do something?"

"I woke up at the girl's house." Frank put his head in his hands

"Wow I would have never thought that you would do something like that."

After two weeks of being away Rachel had asked Frank to come over so they could talk. He had still been giving her the space she needed until she cooled down. Frank had to figure out a way to fix this and fast. He didn't want to lose Rachel and his family.

Frank rung the doorbell and Rachel answered it.

"Hi" he said to her

"Hey, come in" she was calm and quiet like nothing had happened

"You wanted to talk?" Frank asked

"Yeah, the boys aren't here they are with Fletcher. I wanted us to get everything out onto the table."

"Ok" he said as he followed her to the living room

He spoke first

"Rachel I just want to say I am sorry for all the pain I have cause you and our sons. I am trying to remember that night but my memory is vague. You have to believe me I would NEVER hurt you. I love you baby I hope you know that."

"I know"

"I am not a cheater Rachel there has to be a mistake. I know in my heart that I didn't do anything wrong"

"You don't even remember what you did. How am I supposed to put my faith in that?"

"All I want you to do is trust me" he said

"I don't know if I can. What if this wasn't the first time?"

"I never cheated on you before this" he told her getting defensive

"And what about all the reports from the gossip mags saying you were with other women what if there is some truth to that."

"Rachel they lie that is what they do"

"It just makes me wonder"

"So where does that leave us now huh? Are we breaking up? Have you already drawn up the divorce papers because that is what it is sounding like right now."

"I don't know, I don't. I just need some time to think about it. I do"

"Rachel I'm begging you, don't walk away from us. Please think long and hard before you say it's over. I want my family I want you" Tears were swelling in his eyes. Couldn't imagine a world without her or their children. His world without them would be wasted space.

Frank left not long after and Rachel had to come to a dicision. Did she really think her husband cheated, at first she did but she was getting the feeling that he really didn't do anything wrong. Though this was the first time they had met since the day she put him out, Frank really did have sorrow. Fletcher would tell her everyday how Frank would always talk about how much he loved her and that he was sorry he broke her heart. Rachel didn't want their marriage to end, Frank is the love of her life and the father of her children. She has to find out for herself what happened. Rachel plans to visit Nevada City and meet this Katelynn.

Frank had the boys the next day, Rachel said that something had came up and she needed to leave. Frank came over to take care of the boys while Rachel left. Fletcher was at a friend's house as usual doing his own thing. Rachel drove 7 hours by herself to Nevada City and she wasn't coming back until she got the answers she needed. She arrived to the bar around 5pm and sat down while the bar tender asked her if she needed anything to drink.

" No thank you but can I ask you a question" Rachel said

"Sure, you need directions to get out of this town or something?" Katelynn asked

"Oh uh no, but would your name be Katelynn?"

"Yeah why, who sent you?"

"No one, but I just wanted to know if you remember this man" Rachel pulled out a candid picture of Frank and the kids

"Yeah that's Gavin, Gavin Montgomery. He was here a couple of weeks ago, nice man. Is he ok?"

"Yeah for now"

"What's the matter" Katelynn wondered if something was wrong

"Well I'm his wife by the way and "Gavin" told me that the last night he was here he met you and.."

"So your Jennifer? Well before you go on, I think I know what this is about. Gavin and I didn't do anything sexually if this is why you are here. He had had an awfully lot to drink and didn't remember where he was staying. I brought him back to my place and he slept in my bed and I slept on the sofa in the living room. He told me all about you guys and how much he missed you. He showed me pictures and told me stories about the kids. The man kept me laughing all night"

"So nothing happened at all"

"Nothing, we just got to talking and hit it off. I would never mess with a married man especially one who loves his family so much."

"Well thank you Katelynn that is all I needed to know. Woooo! I am so happy because the man has no memory of going to your place. He just remembers waking up in your bed" Rachel told her now relaxed

"He was on the floor but I had to pick him up and put him there. And when I got back home from work he was long gone. Can you tell him he still owes me 20 bucks on that pool game, he might want to remember that ."

"Don't even worry about it, here is the 20 and thank you for taking care of my baby"

"No problem" Katelynn told her as Rachel was getting ready to leave "Hey can I ask you a question?"

"Sure" Rachel said

"Has anyone ever told you, you look like Rachel Marron?" Katelynn asked

"All the time"

And with that Rachel walked out the bar, hopped in her car and drove back to LA

She made it back around midnight and when she got home she found Frank in the kids room, sleeping in Riley's twin bed with Frankie right beside him. She woke Frank up and got Frankie out of his arms and put him in his own little bed. Rachel then led Frank to their bed room where she explained everything and apologized to him. Frank was relieved that the truth had come out and everything that had happened during those two weeks were all forgotten now that peace and harmony was now restored in their relastionship. Rachel and Frank had finally made love after two weeks apart.


	6. Chapter 6

Hope you guys like it, I am going to upload chapter 7 too later today.

* * *

Chapter 6

Fletcher was getting out of control, he was skipping class, drinking hard, and staying out all night without his parents noticing. The reason- he just felt like wilding out. It was more than his mother trying to control is life, this was about rebellion. Fletcher was always a good kid and he never slipped up. But his new ways was catching up with him and he would be exposed.

Rachel was in the living room looking over paper work with Frankie. He was dancing around on the carpet to The Wiggles and trying to sing along. It was almost lunch time so Rachel was fixing to get up and make them something to eat.

"Hey Frankie it's almost lunch time, let's go get something to eat" She said getting up and turning off the dvd player. She picked him up and went into the kitchen

"Your going to be a singer like mommy?" Rachel asked him

"Yeah!" he said still dancing

"Good choice! So what would you like to eat?"

"Cookie!" he said

"No cookie is for snack time, would you like a peanut butter sandwich instead?"

"Yeah momma"

"Ok one peanut butter and jelly sandwich coming up" she went into the pantry to gather the peanut butter and then she grab the grape jelly. The phone started ringing so she picked went to pick it up.

"Hello? Yes this is she. Well yes he left for school this morning, he dropped his brother off too. Yes I am sure, I know my son he doesn't skip school." Rachel was on the phone arguing with the lady "No that is fine, I will handle it myself. Thank you" She hung up the phone

Later Frankie was taking a nap on the sofa and Rachel was in the hall talking on the phone with Frank

"Fletcher hasn't been to school in 4 days, that is what the school said. I want to know what the hell is going on" she said trying to keep her voice down

"Well have you tried calling his phone?"

"Yes, but it goes to voice mail. This is ridiculous Frank what is wrong with this boy. He has been staying out late, he is never home, I want to know why."

"I will be home in an hour and when he gets back we will have a conversation with him. I promise you that! I have to go the jury is back in. I love you"

"I love you too, bye" After getting off the phone with Frank Rachel went upstairs to check Fletcher's room. She went through everything and eventually found his weed in the sock drawer and another bag with two blunts in his closet.

Later around three Fletcher arrived home. He was at a rich Hollywood exec's house where he hung out with the son. A few friends of his had been there all week just screwing around and getting high. Today Fletcher had gotten high, but he always made sure to come off his high before he got home. When he walked in Frank was waiting at the door for him.

"Hey Frank your home early"

"Hi son, yeah the trial ended today"

"Yeah I heard about the verdict, wrong call"

"Yep, listen Frank your mother and I need to speak with you"

"Ok sure" Fletcher put down his book sack and followed his father to the kitchen where Rachel was sitting at the table waiting. She was very upset with Fletcher right now.

"Hi mom" Fletcher said as he entered the kitchen. He went to the fridge to get a glass of juice and then he sat down.

"Fletcher I received a call from your school today about you not attending. What is that about?" Rachel asked

"I don't know what they are talking about, I go to school everyday." he said trying to lie

"Fletcher don't try and lie to my face, because it won't work and you know how I feel about lying"

"Mom I am telling you, I was at school today and every other day."

"Frank" she says signaling for him to take over

"Why would the school lie Fletcher?" Frank asked him

"I don't know. Maybe the teacher's aren't taking roll correctly" Fletcher said

"Were not fools so don't try to play us for one. Why aren't you going to school Flether!" Frank demanded

"If you must know, I have been hanging out with my friends, we all have been skipping. We take a few senior skip days."

"All close together in a row" Rachel asked

"Yeah, nothing wrong with that" Fletcher said back

"You don't see anything wrong with skipping school? Fletcher it can effect your grades, your attending record, colleges look at stuff like that. It goes on your permanent record." she told her son

"Who says I am going to college?" he said

"I say your going to college and that is final!" she said

"Yeah we will see" Fletcher said under his breath

"What did you say?" Rachel asked him but Frank cut in

"Your mother found this in your room" Frank pulled out the two bags of weed and put it on the table

"You were in my room!"

"Yes, this is our house!"

"It's my privacy, how dare you violate that!" Fletcher's voice was loud

"And it is in my house around my younger kids, how could you bring this into our home Fletcher, what the hell is wrong with you" Rachel shouted

"What the hell is wrong with you, always in my business!" Fletcher shouted back at her which surprised her and Frank ""Why were you combing through my room for something that doesn't belong to you"

"Hey what the hell is wrong with you Fletcher" Frank said as calmly as he could be

"Don't you ever raise your voice to me boy! I gave birth to you, I raised you while that jack ass of a father of yours ran off. I brought you into this world and I will take you out!" she said

"You know what I don't need this shit!" Fletcher left the kitchen and Frank and Rachel followed him

"Fletcher were not finished talking to you" Frank said trying to stop him

"No Frank I am done, I want out of this life, her life" he said

"My life" Rachel couldn't believe what her son had said

"I'm moving out" Fletcher went upstairs to his room and packed a few of his things, Frank told Rachel to stay downstairs so he could talk to Fletcher alone. But Fletcher wasn't budging, he was moving out and since he was 18 there was nothing they could do. A few minutes Fletcher and Frank came back downstairs and Rachel herself begged Fletcher not to go, but he had declared himself a man and he was not coming back. He also said that he found out where his real father was and that he had plans to go and see him.

"Your real father? For what Fletcher he was never there for you!" Rachel said

"Yeah well he has to be better at playing a parent than you!" Fletcher had hurt his mother's feelings even more and he didn't care. Frank didn't know what to say or do, and it was too late to stop Rachel's slap to Fletcher. Rachel had never laid a hand on Fletcher, never. But he had it coming. Fletcher's face was beat red and before he did anything he would regret he just left. He did love his mother but he was to angry and stubborn to show it.

Rachel cried and cried all night. There was nothing he or anyone could do to comfort her. Rachel blamed herself for running her son away, when she shouldn't.

Three days passed and they didn't hear anything from him, Frank tried calling his cell phone which he never answered. They contacted all his friends but no one knew Fletcher's whereabouts. They learned from the bank that Fletcher had cleared out all his savings and closed his account. Whatever he was doing was for the long run and he really didn't have any plans of coming back. So all they could do was wait until he changed his mind and came back home. Rachel prayed every night that her son was safe and she asked God to watch over him.


	7. Chapter 7

It may seem a little rushed but I like it. Hope you enjoy and thanks for the reviews

* * *

Chapter 7

Fletcher had made it to Chicago in three days. After the spat with his parents, he just went straight there to find his father. Fletcher didn't know much about the man, except that he left not long after Fletcher was born. Rachel never talked about him to Fletcher and he always wondered why. Frank was a great father to him, he raised Fletcher ever since he got together with his mother. But Fletcher wanted to know his real father, especially now. His name was Steven Barnett and he had been living in Chicago for fifteen years. He was divorced and Fletcher didn't know if the man had any other kids but he would find out. Fletcher pulled up to a house in the suburbs and a car was outside. So he figured his father was home and decided to get down and meet him. Fletcher braced himself for whatever was to happen then he knocked. Not long after a tall dark skinned man game to the door. He looked to be in his late forties early fifties and was very built. Fletcher seen the similarities between the two of them, this was his father.

"Hello" the man said

"Hi" Fletcher said back awkwardly

"Can I help you?" his father asked with a smile

"Yes are you Steven Barnett?"

"Yes I am who are you?"

"My name is Fletcher, Fletcher Marron" Fletcher told him and the smile left the man's face

"Please come in" the man said letting Fletcher in. Fletcher followed him to the living room "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"No I'm fine" Fletcher said then the man signald for him to take a seat

"Well this is a huge surprise, wow" Steven was in shock

"I know, I never thought I would meet you." Fletcher said

"I'm sorry I don't know what to say? Did Rachel send you or something?"

"No, I decided to find you on my own."

"Well here I am. Fletcher let me start by saying I am sorry. I'm sorry that I wasn't in your life, I couldn't be there"

"I didn't think we would jump right in on that conversation but…"

"It has to be said, what else did you want to talk about?"

"I don't know but I guess this would be a way to start it. So why did you leave my mother and me?" Fletcher figured what the hell, just ask

"I had to"

"What do you mean? Mom said you just left her while she was pregnant, no word or anything. She never seen you again"

"Back then your mother and I had been together for a while, she wasn't a superstar yet but she was working on it. Your mother was an angel and she meant everything to me both of you did. But I was forced to leave. See Fletcher before you were born, way before your mother and I were dating she was dating a fella name Kendrick Jackson. He and your mother had been dating for about two years when she and I caught feelings for each other. Kendrick was a part of a gang back in Jersey and they did all kinds of illegal things. Rachel was a good girl who came from a small town and a Christian family, she didn't know anything about gangs and such. So when she found out about his real persona she left him. Kendrick never got over it so he started threatening me. Kendrick was no man to mess with the man was just that powerful. We kept her pregnancy under wraps but some how someone found out and told him. He said if I didn't leave your mother and get out of town, he would kill her and our unborn baby. So for you and your mother's safety and well being I left. I hated myself for doing that to her and you but I had to do it."

"So what happened?"

"I kept an eye on her and you until she moved to California and that was it."

"Why after all these years you never decided to get in touch with her?"

"I didn't think that she would even give me the time of day, I left her with no word. Besides she had movied on with her life, became a huge global phenomenon she didn't need a scandal of sorts."

"It still would have done some good"

"Your mother how is she?" Steven was curious "Not the super star but the woman I used to know"

"Were great, as you may know she got married a few years ago, she has two other sons, and they all are great except me."

"What's wrong Fletcher?"

"A few days ago she and I got into an argument and I left. I haven't been the best kid to her lately."

"What did you do?"

"What haven't I done is the question" Fletcher went on to tell him everything that had been going on with him and Steven gave him some advice. He ended up convincing Fletcher to go back home and make things right with his mother.

"Well since you are telling me to go back, why don't you come with me?" Fletcher said to his father.

"I don't know Fletcher, it would be really awkward to just pop back into her life like that. She is married now, living a wonderful life. I think I should just stay here and not bring back those bad memories."

"I think it would do some good, and she will know the real reason behind why you left."

Steven thought about it. He contemplated on the idea of seeing Rachel after more than 20yrs. He never stopped loving Rachel either, but things had changed. So the next day Fletcher headed back to Los Angeles with a promise to keep in touch with his father. Fletcher made it back in one piece three days later and went straight home.

Frank and Rachel were sitting at the kitchen table thinking and waiting for a call from Fletcher. Instead he walked in through the kitchen door and Rachel immediately stood up when she seen Fletcher.

"Fletcher" Rachel said tears starting to water her eyes

"Mom" he said and she went to him and hugged him as tight as she could, she never wanted to let go. Frank came over and gave him a hug. Fletcher embraced both of his parents and was happy that he was back home. During the long trip back he learned that he missed them more than ever, and regretted ever leaving.

"Mom I'm sorry for what I done to you, to both of you. I will never do that again!"

"No baby I am sorry for driving you away, for trying to make decisions that were not mines to make. I…"

She started to go on but he just hugged her more. Fletcher told them everything about what he had been doing, and why he did it. He apologized for insulting his mother and he would never do that again. Rachel was relieved that her son was home and she never wanted anything like that to happen again. Fletcher was her first born, the only man in her life before Frank came along. There wasn't ever a time she was more scared of losing someone than she was about Fletcher. She and Fletcher were going to have a long talk and this time she would listen to him.

Later that night when everyone was sleeping Rachel was still up thinking. Fletcher told her about meeting his father and what he had to say. All those years Rachel thought the man had walked out on her but now this new revelation had changed everything. She thought back to around the time she was pregnant with Fletcher and Steven had walked out on her. She think about it much at the time but Kendrick was always there right after Steven left. He tried getting back with her but she didn't want anything to do with him or his life. Kendrick wouldn't leave her alone so she moved to Los Angeles to start over. Rachel didn't know what to believe now.

A few days later Rachel flew to Chicago with the blessing of Frank. No one knew that she was going so it was a bit of surprise when she arrived on Steven's doorstep. He invited her in regardless and the two of them got to talking and he told Rachel the store himself and added more details than he told Fletcher.

"I got to say Steven you look good, even better to me now that I don't hate you anymore" she said

"I am glad you don't and thank you for the compliment." he said

"But why didn't you come and find me, find both of us?"

"I don't know I couldn't risk crazy ass to find us both and kill her. He wanted you for himself and was convinced that you would come back to him one day."

"Well I've had plenty of obsessed people in my lifetime."

"Once I learned that he was killed, I was going to go to Los Angeles and find you but you had began dating someone"

"Frank"

"Yeah I guess, so I thought it would be better for all of us if I would just stay away. But know this Rachel I never stopped loving you. You nor Fletcher" Steven was being for real, Rachel didn't know what to say.

Rachel was back in Los Angeles now getting her life back to normal. She told Frank everything that she and Steven talked about. And Frank was pleased to know that Rachel and Steven were on good terms now.

"So how do you feel about his confession? The whole still loving you thing." Frank asked

"I don't know how I feel, it's flattering but I don't feel the same way. I have love for him because he is the father of my child but it doesn't effect me. Why are you jealous that another man has feelings for me?" she said teasingly

"No, lot's of men are still in love with you, but you love me not them!"

"Oh I do huh" she said

"You better!" he said kissing her


	8. Chapter 8

Bodyguard part 2- Don't Panic

Chapter 8- Conclusion

'Frankie where are you now? Please come out for mommy." Rachel had been looking for Frankie for over five minutes. He was supposed to be taking a nap on the couch but instead he left the room and went god knows where.

Rachel searched High and Low for her son and eventually found his diaper and clothes scattered in her bedroom. She went into she and Frank's bathroom and found him sitting on the potty. Frankie had done it on his own. She was so happy and proud of him, now if only she could get him to like baths.


End file.
